Game: The Steel Prayer
A fast-paced adventure game, brought to you by Pinguinus. Explore heavily detailed worlds of mystery and hardship, discovery and death. All the while being hounded by enigmatic and powerful adversaries. Welcome to the Golden Age. Cast and crew: *Pinguinus as the cruel, cruel Universe *Styracosaurus Rider as Drastok *User:Toothless100 as Teroveen Xanx Game The Sycorax in the Valley (Toothless) In the 51st Century, a battle rages over the dead world of Talos. Sycorax warships plow through the upper atmosphere, firing mercilessly at the Cyberships around them. You are in command of the Sycorax warship "Bonebreaker", in low orbit around Talos. A Cybership begins rushing towards your ship, apparently with the intention of boarding... 1 My ship doesn't have stats yet, but I shoot a missile of some sort at the Cybership anyway. (If we are at war with the Cybermen we must have ships that can somewhat hold their own versus Cyberships, and an anti-planet missile seems overkill to me (not to mention the fact it does over a hundred times the damage of a Dalek Planet Bomb, which I don't think is right)) 2 Your shot misses. The Cybership slows to a halt alongside of you, connecting a boarding tunnel to your cargo bay. "Sir," one of your subordinates yells, "we must secure the cargo bay! Scanners indicate a minimum of ten Cybermen on board!" 3 I order them to shoot the Cybership again (surely we can't miss from here?) assuming that we can do so without damaging our own ship. Either way, I proceed to the cargo hold. 4 Fifteen Sycorax soldiers, all armed similarly to yourself, accompany you to the cargo bay. The lights and security cameras have been destroyed. Suddenly, five cybermen march out in front of you. "Surrender. Upgrading will take place momentarily." 5 Haahahahahaha! After modifiers, my roll with the Energy Whip is 11. If I have fifteen warriors, that is 1350 damage, which is enough to kill them all. 6 "Well that was easy," says one of your lieutenants. He steps forward, knocking, accidentally knocking open a box on a high shelf. Dozens of cybermites are scattered over his body, and he sinks to the ground screaming. 7 I kill him with my energy whip, rolling a 12 and choosing to do extra damage. I make sure all the cybermites are destroyed. 8 You destroy both the infected Sycorax and the cybermites. Suddenly, other boxes burst open and the room fills with cybermites, which begin coming towards you at an alarming rate. Over the intercom, you hear a technician shouting in a panic. "Captain! Get up here fast!" 9 I get up there fast, while sealing the doors to stop or at least slow down the cybermites. 10 The Silurian Silurian out of Time (Styro) For days, as far as you guess, you have drifted aimlessly through space. To survive, you were forced to go into hibernation, slowing down your life processes to live off your dwindling air supply. You begin to lose hope. But suddenly, you feel an inexorable inexorforce drawing you forwards. With a gasp, you awaken on a cold grey floor, your impact suit removed. The light is dim. In your delirium, you almost disbelieve your senses when two lights atop a dark grey dome domebegin flashing and a deep, artificial voice begins speaking. "ALERT. HOMO REPTILIA BEARS RESIDUE OF TIME TRAVEL" Another comes towards you. "IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" 1 Speaking is difficult after such a long period in hibernation. "I'm...Drastok. A scientist. How about you?" 2 "WE ARE THE ONLY PURE DALEKS. YOU WILL EXPLAIN, DRAST-OK, HOW YOU CAME TO BE HERE." 3 "...It's complicated. Cybermen and angels and a bad day. Where am I?" 4 "YOU HAVE MATERIALISED NEAR THE DALEK BATLE STATION ABOVE TALOS. WHAT ARE YOUR INTENTIONS?" 5 "Something to eat would be nice right about now." 6 ''WE HAVE NO INTEREST IN YOUR BIOLOGICAL NEEDS, HOMO REPTILIA. YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" Before this threat can be carried out, a low rumbling can be heard through the ship. '' ''"ALERT. SHIP HAS COLLIDED WITH BATTLE STATION." "OPEN OBSERVATION CHANNEL!" "I OBEY!" The channel channel opens, and you can clearly see a Sycorax warship with a Cybership attatched via boarding tunnel. "ELEVATED HEART RATE SUGGESTS DRAST-OK HAS IDENTIFIED VESSELS. IDENTIFY OR BE EXTERMINATED!" 7 "It's...that's a Cybership! And some other ones, I don't know what they are." 8 "YOU WILL IDENTIFY!" Suddenly, the Cybership breaks off from the other and disappears in a flash of light. As this occurs, the Daleks swivel towards you. "ALERT. HOMO REPTILIA HAS MATERIALISED ON BOARD THE BATTLE STATION. EXTERMINATE!" "HOMO REPTILIA BEARS RESIDUE OF TIME TRAVEL. IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" 9 "I...what? I don't know anything! I'm just some guy! Explain please!" 10 Category:Games